Bad Dreams Good Dreams
by Trory
Summary: Schweiß gebadet erwacht Tess auf einem Traum, und es klopft an der Haustüre. Nach ihm sehnt sie sich so sehr...One Shot! Pairing: Nick und Tess! Please R&R!


Mal wieder ein kleiner One Shot von mir Das er sich um McLeod's Daughters dreht denke ich wundert bei mir derzeit keinen _ggg_ Wenn ich kein Freak bin, dann weiß ich au nich ;)

Das Pairing ist Nick und Tess. Die letzten Folgen waren in dieser Hinsicht ja nicht wirklich der Hammer _sfz _Und ich weiß das sehr viele das selbe denken

Also nun geht lest ihr den One Shot, und dann drückt ihr auf den "GO"-Button :D

* * *

Bad Dreams - Good Dreams

Schweiß gebadet wache ich auf. Seit Wochen habe ich immer und immer wieder diesen einen Traum. Ich weiß einfach nicht was er zu bedeuten hat - nun nicht wirklich. Eigentlich weiß ich es ganz genau, aber ich will es einfach nicht wahr haben. Langsam setze ich mich auf, fahre mir durch meine blonden Haare und verfluche mich wieder einmal selbst.

Seit Wochen verfolgt mich dieser Traum. Ich bin mit Nick tauchen. Nicht im Wasser. Nein. Wir tauchen in einem der Acker - und dann ist Nick einfach weg! Verwirrt schaue ich mich um. Er ist nicht da. Einfach weg. Nun sehe ich am Himmel ein Wesen.

Es sieht aus wie ein Engel. Er hat den Körper eines Engels, aber das Gesicht ist das von Liz Ryan. Wieder einmal höre ich ihre Worte die sie mir an jenem Abend gesagt hat. _...sein wir doch ehrlich, sie haben sich nie länger als 5 Minuten irgendwo verpflichtet, oder?...Also wenn ihnen wirklich etwas an Nick liegt, dann lassen sie nicht zu das es weiter geht..._

Diese Worte brennen wie ein Scharlachroter Buchstabe auf meiner Brust. Liz lächelt falsch, und auf einmal erscheint neben ihr jemand. Sally. Liz hält sie stolz an der Hand, und Sally trägt ein Brautkleid. Ihre Worte über Sally treffen mich hart.

_"Sie ist die richtige für Nick."_ Dann verschwinden auch sie, und der Acker verwandelt sich in ein Moor. Ich spüre wie ich versinke, und dann wache ich auf! Seit Wochen verfolgt mich dieser Traum. Alles, wirklich alles habe ich kaputt gemacht.

Meine Angst hat über mein Herz und meinen Verstand gesiegt. Und diese Frau hat alles nur schlimmer gemacht. Sie mochte mich noch nie, doch an diesem Tag war es noch sehr viel schlimmer. Einen Tag später habe ich dann entgültig alles versaut.

Diese verdammte Angst. Und dann kam sie in sein Leben. Es scheint so als hätte seine Mutter sie höchstpersönlich ausgesucht, und das sie perfekt ist. An dem Tag als Claire wieder aus dem Krankenhaus kam traf mich der Schock wie ein Blitz.

Sally ist bei Nick in Wilgul eingezogen. Eingezogen! Wie lange kennt er sie denn? Er kennt sie vielleicht 5 Minuten, und ist schon bei ihm eingezogen. Wieso nur? Wieso? Das ging so schnell. Viel zu schnell. _Vergiß Mum! Vergiß Sally! Wagen wir es jetzt! Du und ich! Komm mit mir nach Hause! Leb mit mir!_

Das hatte Nick zu mir gesagt, und nun wohnt sie bei ihm! Ich kann damit nicht leben! Ich liebe ihn doch! Wieso fällt es mir nur so schwer zu meinen Gefühlen zu stehen? Ich hätte einfach Ja sagen können. Dann würde ich jetzt dort leben, und nicht sie!

Jedes Mal wenn ich die beiden sehe, wenn ich nur an sie denken zerspringt mein Herz erneut. Ich will ihn. Ich will ihn so sehr. Doch nun ist alles zu spät. Nun habe ich meine Chance doch noch verpasst, oder?

Mir ist wieder zum Heulen zumute. Doch ich bin stark. Versuche nicht zu zeigen wie sehr es mich stört. Doch habe ich Erfolg damit? Nein, zu sehr tut es mir weh. Ich stehe auf, und gehe zum Fenster. Der Sonnenaufgang ist wunderschön, doch er erwärmt mein Herz nicht mehr.

Auch das hat sie mir genommen. Eine Träne kullert meine Wange hinunter, und dann höre ich etwas. Jemand klopft an der Haustür. Gedanken verloren ziehe ich meinen Morgenmantel an, gehe die Treppe hinunter und mache die Haustür auf. Ich erstarre.

Das muss ein Traum sein. Das muss einfach ein Traum sein. Nick. Das hier kann unmöglich wahr sein. "Morgen Tess...", höre ich seine Worte. Er ist es wirklich. Aber was will er hier. "Morgen...", sage ich zögerlich, und sehe ihn verwirrt an.

Wie sehr ich wünschte er und Sally wären nicht zusammen. Ich wünsche es mir so sehr. "Loverboy hat mal wieder den Zaun zerstört, und dürfte nun hier irgendwo sein...", meint er. "Ohh...achso. Gut...Danke das du Bescheid sagst...", antworte ich ziemlich enttäuscht.

Was hatte ich den Hören wollen? Das er mich liebt, das er sie verlassen hat, und das er nur mit mir zusammen sein will? Ja, das sind die Worte die ich Hören will. Doch er wird sie nicht sagen..."Ja...alles okay Tess? Du siehst blass aus..", meint er.

Nichts ist okay. Gar nichts. Doch das kann ich ihm nicht sagen. "Alles okay...ich habe nur noch so gut geschlafen...", sage ich. Und es stimmt ja. Und das es etwas mit ihm zu tun hat, muss er ja nicht wissen! Ich erstarre erneut.

Seine Hand hebt sich, und dann spüre ich sie an meiner Wange. Genau dort wo noch eine glitzernde Spur der Träne zu erkennen ist. Er wischt sie weg, und sieht mich an. "Wirklich alles okay?", wieso fragt er nur immer wieder? Und nun kommen die Worte einfach aus mir heraus.

"Nein Nick! Nichts, wirklich nichts ist okay Nick! Ich ertrage es einfach nicht! Also Nein. Nichts ist okay!", schreie ich ihn an, und dann fange ich zu weinen an. Erst kaum merklich, dann immer mehr. Ich weine vor ihm! Ich wollte doch stark sein. Aber ich kann es einfach nicht mehr.

"Hey...", sagt Nick sanft, zögert kurz und nimmt mich in den Arm. Es fühlt sich gut an, doch auch falsch. Schnell stoße ich ihn von mir weg. "Nein Nick! Verstehst du nicht! Genau das ist das Problem!", sage ich und bevor er etwas sagen kann rede ich weiter.

"Ich ertrage es einfach nicht mehr dich mit ihr zu sehen! Mein Herz zerspringt jedes Mal, und diese Umarmung von eben macht es nur schlimmer Nick!", sage ich. Nun weine ich zwar nicht mehr, aber fühle mich sehr elend. "Ich liebe dich doch verdammt!", schreie ich, und weine wieder.

Es tut gut das alles endlich rauslassen zu können. Doch die anderen drei Worte haben einfach so den Weg nach draußen gefunden. Ohne das ich es wollte. Nick sieht mich an, als könnte er nicht glauben was ich da gesagt habe. "Was hast du da gesagt Tess?", fragt er mich, doch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen hat sich verändert.

Ich kann nicht sagen ob es gut, oder schlecht ist. "Ich liebe dich!", sage ich nun sehr sicher. Es kommt mir vor als würde die Zeit still stehen. Er beugt sich zu mir, und dann spüre ich seine weichen Lippen auf den meinen. Halt! Er küsst mich!

Er ist doch mit Sally zusammen? Doch dieser Kuss ist einfach wunderbar! Er vernebelt meine Sinne. Nick löst sich langsam von mir, und lächelt mich an. "Ich liebe dich doch auch..", sagt er und nimmt mich in den Arm.

"...Wir hätten das auch viel eher haben können...", flüstert er mir in mein Ohr. Nick liebt mich! Wir hätten das wirklich sehr viel eher haben können. Ich küsse Nick, und umarme ihn dann wieder liebevoll.

**The End**


End file.
